


Sunset and Sunrise

by spacenquiet (nukarachacha)



Series: Life of a Pathfinder [6]
Category: Mass Effect, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Dating, M/M, Rating change in future chapters maybe, Trans Male Ryder, Trans!Ryder, date, transgender character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 16:46:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11339418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nukarachacha/pseuds/spacenquiet
Summary: Once Koji decided that becoming serious with Reyes was something he wanted, dates were something they both needed to incorporate into their relationship. With how busy they were, the dates weren't often but the little moments they spent together were cherished all the same.





	Sunset and Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> This will mostly include some small snippets I didn't entirely know how to incorporate into the main storyline but liked enough to not delete or leave buried under other useless never going to be seen plots. Rating may go up in further pieces, most of what I got so far are fairly safe/vanilla but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Sting from the whiskey burned as it made its way down Koji’s throat, though the taste wasn’t comparable to the one they stole from Sloane’s personal reserves. Reyes’ hand took the metal bottle back for his turn, knocking back a shot of the second rate alcohol.

 

“What was home like for you, Reyes?”

 

Another sip of whiskey burned down the smuggler’s throat.

 

The setting as well as activities became a recurring event whenever the two met, once being the thing that cemented what they wanted from each other to a thing both found calming to do. It was barely their second official date, official meaning one that didn’t end with guns being pulled on them for once, and Koji was already asking the hard questions. He was trying to get to know him. Truthfully.

 

“Mostly what you see here, minus the planet.” Koji leaned back, head resting on Reyes’ chest. “A spaceport with dirty streets and dried plants. Before that? A colony somewhere. Don’t remember the name.” _Don’t want to._

 

His date made a soft humming noise, taking the bottle to drink his share. “What about you? What was your home like?” Reyes asked, empty hand idly running through dark hair.

 

“I was born and mostly raised in a space port as well, though I don’t remember them being dirty. Perks of having military in the family I guess.” His words were honest and blunt, not trying to be boastful in the least after what Reyes had shared. There was a tinge of annoyance at the word military, something Reyes’ wondered if it had anything to do with the complicated relationship he and his father had before coming to Andromeda.

 

Taking another drink of the alcohol resulted in a flush to spread on his cheeks, Koji deciding it was his last drink before handing the bottle back. It was a rule of his not to get smashed during a date when it was barely starting. “Though when my dad got sick, we stayed with them on Earth. Clean air was good for them, and there was plenty of that in Japan.”

 

“A country boy?” Reyes’ teased, smiling down at Koji. A small chuckle rumbled in the others chest.

 

“Kind of. The place we stayed at as kids was called Hitachinaka. It was my parents favorite vacation spot. There was nothing but flowers and hills.” He chuckled as a memory resurfaced. “Mei and I would take a two hour ride into Tokyo just to party as teenagers.”

 

The half full bottle was placed to the side, the hand Reyes was running through Koji’s hair stopping.

 

“Do you miss it?”

 

“Sometimes. But places like Kadara.. they remind me of the city. Makes it a bit easier.”

 

A finger trailed down dark strands, toying with a shorter strand before he came back to reality.

 

He wanted to tell Koji more, he wanted to open up. But he couldn’t. He didn’t want the look in his eyes to change when he looked at him.

 

Reyes’ didn’t know what to say. Maybe, another time, he would be able to say more.

  
For now, he would let Koji reminisce in peace, allowing him to not worry about any troubles that come with being a Pathfinder as well as being associated with Reyes Vidal.


End file.
